


Green Menace

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Vore, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Vore, Request on Wattpad, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Vore, but could be gender-neutral if you want, hunger pangs, reader is female, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: Shrunken accidentally by Ruby, you can't decide which is worse; that, or the fact that you and Blake are  about to become food for a hungry Emerald Sustrai.





	Green Menace

"I'm going to fucking murder Ruby!" you seethed as you followed Blake through holes in the wall and stayed out of sight as much as you could. Why were you angry? Well, a certain silver-eyed teammate of Blake's had shrunken you and Blake (by accident on her part, but you were too irritated to think of the obvious facts), and you were doing your absolute best to stay out of sight as much as you could.

"Calm down (Y/N)," Blake sighed, clearly getting irritated herself with you. "I'm sure it was an accident on Ruby's part."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to give her a piece of my mind when we're back to our normal height," you growled stubbornly.

Blake sighed again, deciding to remain silent until you calmed down.

The both of you continued to ease through holes and stick to the shadows so no giant people could accidentally and unknowingly step on one of you and kill you, but it got a little easier when nobody was in sight in a certain hallway.

Or so you thought.

~~~

Emerald Sustrai was in a really bad mood, and the reason was purely physical.

A growl erupted from her stomach, and Emerald, while placing a hand on it as if to calm it, began to curse Mercury to the ninth level of Hell.

That idiot had the balls to eat her food while she wasn't looking, especially food she was about to eat, and now, thanks to that boy's giant appetite, there was no food for Emerald to eat.

Until her red eyes fell onto something she didn't think possible.

From this far away, the tiny pair appeared to be Blake Belladonna and her friend (Y/N) (L/N), but what the hell happened for them to be so small?

Wait, remember when Emerald thought there would be nothing to eat? There might as well be, and Emerald salivated at the thought.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the girls began to feel tired, which was strange just moments ago they were terrified of being found the way they are now, and this type of sleep was alarming because it struck so suddenly. None the less, after finding a dark corner they assumed no one would find them in, they leaned on each other and fell asleep, praying no one would find them.

If only they knew.

Emerald swayed a little with dizziness from using her semblance on two people, but quickly composed herself and quietly walked over to the two, just in case her semblance wasn't strong enough. After reaching them, she gently took them both into her hands and walked back to her room, happy to get started on her meal.

~~~

The both of you woke up minutes later, finding yourselves in someone's hands. Looking up, you saw Emerald with a scary glint in her eye as she smiled down at you. Without a word, you wrapped your arms around Blake, whose breaths were coming out very shakily. You on the other hand were trying to be as brave as possible, because judging from how Emerald was looking at you, you were probably going to be eaten.

Emerald also confirmed this by licking her lips, and her stomach soon after growling like a beast.

Frowning, Emerald rubbed it until it finally quieted, and without hesitation, she picked up Blake and placed her feet in her mouth.

"H-Hey, Emerald, knock it o-umph!" Blake was sucked completely into Emerald's mouth before she could finish, and the bigger girl proceeded to suck on her. Sometimes she would her mouth to reveal Blake, who was yelling out in protest, before Emerald finally decided to swallow her whole.

You frowned yourself, and didn't scream, refused to scream actually, when your turn came. Emerald smirked at you and, unlike Blake, dropped you into her mouth. However, she proceeded to suck on you too before she tilted her head back and gulped.

Wow, Blake tasted like tuna, while you tasted like ice cream. Lunch and dessert, who could've thought?

Emerald giggled in satisfaction when her stomach began to churn in the process. Rubbing her stomach, Emerald proceeded to go about her day with the intention of giving Mercury a piece of her mind like she wanted to do earlier.

Inside, you and Blake were punching at the stomach walls to no avail, and upon realizing this, you began to seethe to yourself once more. "I swear to god Ruby that once I get out of here I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Blake moaned in agitation. Could this day get any worse than it already did?


End file.
